


Be Both

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fat and Beautiful [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Be Both

Sam furrowed his brows when he saw you on the couch. “Uh, Y/N?” He asked, moving closer.

“Yeah?” You asked without looking at him. You were in a baggy hoodie, lounge pants that covered your feet, and you had one knee against your chest, your chin resting on it.

“Why aren’t you with Dean?”

Shrugging, you sighed. “Just because, Sam. Drop it.” You told him, shutting off the tv and tossing the remote to the side. Getting up, you shoved your hands in the pockets of your hoodie. He could tell by your voice that something was wrong, and it was because of his brother.

With a groan, he got up and made his way to the room you shared with Dean. Knocking, he didn’t have to wait long for the door to open. There stood Dean in a pair of blue jeans, drying his hair off, not wearing a shirt. “Yeah?” He asked, not a care in the world.

“What’s wrong with Y/N?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Nothing. Why?”

“Because she’s wearing clothes that are practically eating her alive, refuses to look at me, and just walked off telling me she wasn’t with you ‘just because’ and to ‘drop it’.” He explained.

He thought for a minute and shrugged again. “I don’t know. We were hanging out, she was in one of my shirts, curled up next to me, and I got up to shower.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll try talking to her again later.”

“I could.” Dean told him. After all, you were his girlfriend. Had been for years now. “You know where she is?”

“No, I don’t, Dean.”

* * *

Neither of them saw you for a good bit. Dean was starting to worry when he was on his way back to the room he shared with you when he heard you crying. Furrowing his brows, he tried to walk into what had once been your room- before the two of you got together. However, he found the door locked. “Babe?” He asked, knocking. He was worried, and didn’t like not being able to help. He knew that you hated crying, and he’d rarely seen it, but he still tried. “Please open the door, baby.” His forehead was resting on the door, his eyes closed.

“Go away, Dean.” You sniffed.

He sighed, going to find Sam. If anyone could get to you, it was him. Sam was the one that had saved you. Sam was your best friend, and the one that you opened up to when it was Dean that had pissed you off. He was also the one to make you open up to Dean most of the time.

* * *

“Sam, I found her.” He told him as he walked into the kitchen. “She’s locked herself in her old room, crying. Won’t let me in.”

Sam got up, taking the second half of his sandwich with him. “I got it.” He told Dean, taking a bite and walking by. Sam made his way through the halls, taking his time. If Dean tried to get you to talk, you’d likely like a few minutes to yourself, because chances were, this had something to do with his older brother.

By the time he reached your door, he was done eating. He knocked gently. “It’s me.” Sam told you. “Can we talk?”

He could hear you moving around on the other side of the door. Hearing a click, he walked in, shutting the door behind him. You were sitting on the bed, your back against the headboard, knees bent. Sam sighed, sitting next to you and pulling you close. As he kissed the top of your head, you sobbed softly into his side.

“What’s going on?” He asked gently. “Something is seriously bothering you.”

Wiping your cheeks, you sat up. “Dean.” He groaned, knowing this was going to be interesting. “I don’t think he’s attracted to me anymore, Sam.” You looked up at him, your eyes red from crying.

He shook his head. “Dean loves you. More than pie, and that’s saying something.”

You shook your head. “Just because you love someone, doesn’t mean they’re attracted to you…” Which was true.

“Why do you think that?” He asked, honestly curious. While his brother’s sex life wasn’t something he wanted to hear about, this would help you, so he could deal with it.

Leaning your head back, you closed your eyes. “He used to be so into me, ya know? Like, I get that after a few years, it won’t be as much…” You sighed. “But I tired to get him interested before. He just got up to go to the shower, and when I walked by I know that he was jerking off in there. I can walk around in next to nothing, and get no reaction. Not even a passing glance.” Your head went back to his shoulder. “Is it because I’ve gained weight?”

Sam looked down at you, making you look up at him. “Why would that change how he sees you?”

“I’m fat, Sam. There’s no way around it. I’m not beautiful like other girls.”

“Why can’t you be both?” He asked you. “Just because you’ve gained some weight doesn’t mean you aren’t beautiful. Who says you can’t be fat and beautiful? Fat isn’t a bad word, Y/N. Not at all.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “Maybe. It’ll take more than just that to feel okay, though. I think I’m going to move back in my old room for a few days. I can’t take sleeping next to him in next to nothing and him not touching me.”

Sam nodded. “Anything you need, sweetheart.”

* * *


End file.
